A Christmas She Didn't Have in Mind
by tpcb000
Summary: Amy and Shadow get into a fight right before Christmas and Amy wishes she never had dated him. What happens when her wish comes true? Will she be able to get her life back? Shadamy. One-Shot.


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): I decided to put another Christmas Special since I didn't do one last year. Hope you enjoy! _

"Shadow I told you a million times!" Amy yelled as she paced their apartment.

"I was going to do it, but Sonic came screaming about how he hadn't gotten anyone presents!" Shadow yelled as Amy crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Shadow, the Christmas party is tomorrow and I've been telling you all month to get a stupid Christmas tree!" Amy yelled as she stared up at Shadow. Shadow glared down at her as she moved her hands to her hips.

"I'm sorry that I've been busy saving the world!" Shadow yelled as Amy huffed in frustration. Shadow and Amy have been a couple for about two years now and are living together. Amy has been holding a Christmas party for the gang for years and relied on Shadow to get them a Christmas tree. Shadow truly has been busy with helping Sonic keep the world safe and…other stuff.

"Shadow it's not even that hard!" Amy yelled throwing her arms in the air in frustration.

"Then why don't you do it?" Shadow retorted glaring at his girlfriend.

"Because I've been busting my ass shopping and preparing everything else for the party!" Amy yelled as Shadow glared at her.

"Well obviously you didn't prepare enough since there's no Christmas tree." Shadow said as Amy yelled in annoyance.

"You're so annoying! I wish I never dated you!" Amy yelled before slamming the door to their bedroom. Shadow sighed as he sat down on their couch. Amy slid onto the ground with her back against the door. She banged her head against the door as she sighed.

"You know that's not good for the brain." An unfamiliar voice said as Amy's eyes shot open.

"Who are you?" Amy said scrambling unto her feet. She came face to face with a tan fox with shaggy brown hair. He had bright green eyes and looked about the same age as Amy.

"I'm Reese. You're Christmas angel." Reese said as Amy looked at him confused.

"Shadow!" Amy screamed as Reese laughed.

"He's not going to hear you. I'm here to grant your wish." Reese said as Amy looked at him even more confused.

"I'm going to call the cops." Amy said as Reese simply shook his head.

"Whatever you say." He said snapping his fingers and disappearing. Amy walked out of her and Shadow's room and into the living room.

"Shadow-"Amy froze when she saw Cream sitting on the couch looking confused. "Cream?" Amy said confused.

"Yeah?" Cream said as Amy stood in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked as Cream stood up.

"I live here…" Cream said obviously as Amy looked down at her confused.

"No, you live with Tails." Amy said as Cream stared at her confused.

"Tails? Amy, we haven't seen Tails for years." Cream said as Amy looked at her in shock.

"What?!" Amy yelled as Cream jumped back on the couch in shock. "Where did he go!?" Amy yelled as Cream sunk into the couch.

"He's in New York working with G.U.N along with Shadow and Rouge." Cream said as Amy froze.

"We haven't seen Shadow for years?" Amy said as Cream nodded. "Why?" Amy asked as Cream shrugged her shoulders.

"Well…Tails just left with them, Rouge got tired of Knuckles, and Shadow left with them too." Cream said as Amy looked down confused.

"What about Sonic?" Amy asked as Cream shrugged her shoulders.

"He comes and goes. He does all his hero and adventure stuff like usual." Cream said as Amy plopped down on the carpet. "Amy, are you ok?" Cream asked as she knelt to the floor by Amy. Suddenly Amy realization dawned on Amy as she stood right back up.

"Wait, you said Tails just left and Rouge got tired of Knuckles, right?" Amy said as Cream nodded. _'They left because I probably never convinced Knuckles and Cream to ask them out.' _Amy thought before running out the door and grabbing her coat.

"Where are you going?!" Cream yelled as Amy ran down the stairs.

"New York." Amy said as she ran to her car. She got in and floored it towards the airport. Amy made it in good time, but stopped when she saw a blue blur whiz by her. "Sonic!" Amy yelled as he skidded to a stop. He looked behind him and saw Amy.

"Ames? I was just going to see you and Cream. What are you doing here?" Sonic said as he walked over to her.

"I'm going to see Shadow." Amy said as Sonic made a face of disgust.

"Ew, why?" Sonic said as Amy looked at him confused.

"Aren't you guys' best friends?" Amy asked as Sonic grimaced.

"More like rivals. You should know that." Sonic said as Amy shook her head in confusion.

"Forget it. I'll see you later Sonic!" Amy called out as she ran into the airport. She pushed her way through the line and slammed her hands on the desk. "I need to soonest flight for New York." Amy said as the flight lady scowled and typed things into the computer.

"That'll be 1,200 dollars." She said sickly sweet. Amy rolled her eyes and handed her, her credit card. The lady swiped it and gave Amy her ticket. Amy rushed through security and quickly got on the plane. She waited anxiously through the flight as she constantly fidgeted. The person next to her rolled their eyes constantly at her behavior, but Amy would ignore. Amy needed to stretch her legs and went to the bathroom. She closed the door and sighed.

"How's it going?" Reese asked startling Amy.

"You! What did you do?" Amy said as she grabbed Reese's shirt and glared at him. Reese simply made her let go and placed her arms back by her sides.

"I made your wish come true. You wished you never went out with Shadow." Reese said in a matter-of-fact tone as Amy glared at him.

"Reese! I don't understand what's going on." Amy whined as Reese rolled his eyes.

"You rejected Shadow." Reese said as Amy gasped. "Because you two never got together you never pushed Knuckles to get with Rouge and Cream to get with Tails." Reese said as Amy looked at him sadly.

"B-But." Amy stuttered as Reese shrugged his shoulders and disappeared. Amy groaned and slammed her fists on the sink. "Why does he always have to leave?" Amy said to herself before composing herself and leaving the restroom. As the plane descended Amy looked out the window at the brightly lit city. She quickly ran out of the airport and hailed a taxi.

"Where to ma'am?" The driver asked as Amy bit her lip.

"Central Park." Amy said as the driver nodded. He drove to the park as Amy held her purse in her lap. He pulled into the park as Amy threw money at him and ran out of the cab. She ran through the park pushing the snowflakes out of her eyes. "Please be here." Amy said to herself as she slowed down to a walk.

"Amy?" She heard a familiar voice say as she whipped around. There, standing under a tree, was none other then Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Shadow." Amy breathed as she ran towards him. Shadow walked down the hill wrapping his scarf around his neck tighter. Amy tackled him in a hug making him land in a pile of snow.

"Uh…" Shadow said awkwardly as Amy laid on top of him.

"Shadow, please tell me I said I would go out with you." Amy begged as Shadow looked at her confused.

"I think it was the opposite." Shadow said as Amy let her head drop with a sigh.

"This isn't supposed to be happening." Amy said as Shadow sat up with Amy still in his lap.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Shadow said as Amy looked up at him.

"All of this! Shadow. It's not supposed to be like this." Amy said as Shadow raised his eyebrow.

"Oh? And how is it supposed to like?" Shadow asked as Amy put her hands on his shoulders.

"We're all supposed to be back in Station Square. All of us. Not just me and Cream and occasionally Sonic. Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, you, you're all supposed to be there. Knuckles is with Rouge and Tails with Cream. We're supposed to be together Shadow." Amy said as Shadow shrugged her hands off his shoulders.

"That's kind of how I wanted it to be." Shadow said as Amy placed her hands on Shadow's face.

"It's the way it's supposed to be." Amy said as she removed one hand and pulled at the gold locket around her neck. "See." She said opening her locket to reveal a picture of Shadow and her in a tight embrace.

"I really don't know you got that picture, but Amy-"Shadow was cut off by Amy as she groaned.

"Shadow no! It's me and you." Amy said as she kissed him. She poured out all her love for him into that kiss as Shadow just stared at her wide-eyed. Amy pulled away and looked at Shadow.

"I'm engaged." He said as Amy looked at him shocked and heart-broken. Shadow helped her up as he looked down at her sadly.

"Shadow!" A white fox with stunning blue eyes and waving hair called out. Amy looked over to her and smiled sadly.

"She's beautiful." Amy chocked out as Shadow half-smiled.

"Her name is Luna. I met her when I moved here." Shadow said as Amy's heart strained inside her chest.

"Well, I hope your happy Shadow. I'll be there for the wedding." Amy said putting a brave face on as she held back the tears that wanted to spill.

"It was nice seeing you again Amy." Shadow said as Amy smiled.

"You too." Amy said before Shadow walked over to Luna. Amy watched as he kissed her sweetly and wrapped his arms around. Amy let out the sob she was holding back as she fell to the ground again. "Reese! I want my life back! I want to be with Shadow!" She yelled as tears stained her cheeks. "Reese please!" Amy sobbed as she laid in the snow huddled in a ball. "I just want my life back." Amy whispered to herself as she closed her eyes.

"Amy? Amy? Amy." She heard someone call to her as she grumbled. She slowly started to open her eyes to see Shadow looking down at her.

"Shadow?" Amy said as Shadow pushed her quills out of her face. Amy sat up as she looked around at her surroundings. She noticed she was in her and Shadow's bedroom lying on their bed. She whipped around to look at Shadow who looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry Amy. I'll get the tree." Shadow said as he stood up. Amy tackled him to the ground kissing him passionately. She pulled away and started to kiss his face all over as he smiled. "I take it I'm forgiven?" Shadow said as Amy smiled down at him.

"Always." Amy said as she kissed him once more on the lips. "C'mon let's go get a tree." She said pulling him up and dragging him out of their apartment to get a tree. Amy and Shadow were decorating the tree they had gotten when the gang busted in. Amy ran and hugged Tails and Cream tightly as they laughed.

"Someone missed us. You know we saw you yesterday." Tails said as Amy just smiled. She hugged Rouge and Knuckles next as Rouge laughed.

"That hug can rival Knuckles' strength." Rouge said as Knuckles huffed. Amy looked at Sonic who was waiting with awaiting arms.

"Quick! Who's your best friend besides Tails?" Amy asked as Sonic looked at her confused.

"Shadow?" He said as Amy sighed in relief and hugged him.

"What about me?" Knuckles said as Sonic rolled his eyes.

"I hope you don't mind Amy, but I invited some friends." Cream said as she placed the cookies she made on the kitchen counter.

"No problem. I'm just happy to have my friends with me." She said as she hugged Cream again. There was a knock at the door and Shadow answered the door.

"Luna!" Cream yelled as Amy whipped around. Amy was shocked to see the fox that Shadow was engaged to and…Reese?!

"Reese?" Amy said as she walked back out to the living room. Reese looked at her confused as he stuck out his hand.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Reese asked as Amy looked at him confused before shaking her head.

"Never mind. Nice to meet you." Amy said as she hugged him. Everybody was getting along great and Sonic bounced in excitement as he sat by the tree.

"Can we open presents now?!" He yelled as everybody rolled their eyes and nodded. Shadow and Sonic started handing out presents as they began to open them.

"Oh my God! A silver bracelet with-"Rouge was cut off as Knuckles put his arm around her.

"A piece of the Master Emerald." Knuckles said as Rouge squealed and hugged him.

"This can't be! This can't be! My own pair of rocket shoes! Shads you're the best!" Sonic said as Shadow merely laughed and waved him off.

"Oh…" Cream said as she held a locket with a picture of her and Tails and engraved with the date of their anniversary. "Wow…" Cream said as she kissed Tails sweetly. Shadow twiddled his thumbs nervously.

"Hey. You ok?" Amy asked as Shadow whipped around and smiled.

"I just want to give you my present." Shadow said as Amy smiled excitedly. "Amy, I love you with all my heart. I promise to love you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" Shadow said as he got down on one knee and pulled out a box. Amy gasped as she looked at the simple, but beautiful ring. Everybody became quiet as they watched Shadow and Amy. Tears pricked the corners of Amy's eyes as she smiled.

"Yes. Of course I'll marry you!" Amy yelled as Shadow slipped the ring on her finger. Everybody cheered as Shadow wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"I love you." Shadow said as Amy smiled.

"I'll always love you and I wouldn't have it any other way." Amy said as Shadow smiled at her. She looked to see Reese wink at her as she just smiled into Shadow's shoulder.

_(A/N): I know this was short, but I still hope you enjoyed it. Happy Holidays! Peace and Love ^_^_


End file.
